Real Life Sailor Moon
by PrinceAladdin2
Summary: When Willie wakes up in the universe of Sailor Moon, everything changes in all sorts of ways. Enjoy!
1. Awakening

_**Hey, hey, hey! I'm ready to play! Sorry, I just felt like saying something like that, Anyway, this story is kind of like Pokemon Rescue Team, except the main character doesn't turn into a actual character from the series and the main character doesn't question why he's there. Anyway, enough rambling and story mechanics. Enjoy!**_

**Real Life Sailor Moon**

"Ohh, my head," Willie groaned as he got out of bed. "Why do mornings have to be so early?" As he walked toward his bathroom, he noticed that sunlight was streaming through the window he had right over his bed, which was odd, because the way his house was positioned, sunlight never came out of that window. He was confused for a minute, but decided to ignore it and continue with his day. It was only after he came downstairs and walked in to the kitchen that he noticed something was wrong. The room was empty himself and a strangely familiar black cat with a crescent moon in the center of its forehead standing on the kitchen table, which was odd since usually Willie's parents were up before he was. Willie stood stock still as he took everything in, then screamed!

"Quiet! You don't want to wake up the neighbors, do you?" the cat said in a sharp young female voice.

"Sorry, but come on! There's apparently no one in the house, and there is a talking cat from a popular anime and manga series on my table! If you were in my position, I bet you would freak out too!" Willie shouted, his face getting red from lack of air intake.

"You're right, but, what did you mean about me being from a popular anime and manga series?" the cat asked, a confused look on her face.

"Come upstairs and I'll show you," Willie said before he walked over to the cat, picked her up, and walked upstairs to his bedroom, where he turned on the lights, walked over to his bookshelf and took one of his many Sailor Moon mangas from it. He the opened it, and showed the cat, who looked at it, surprised.

"What is this?" she asked, getting more and more puzzled by the second. "And why am I in it?"

"This is Sailor Moon. This is the anime and manga series I was talking about. But why are you looking like you've seen a ghost?" Willie asked, noting the cat's strange expression.

"It's just that I haven't me Serena yet, so it's a little unsettling to see this," the cat said, her strange look vanishing as she told Willie this.

"What! But how? Why would I be brought into here if Sailor Moon has not even been created?!" Willie shouted, prompting a strange look from the cat. "Oh, and by the way, I know that you're name is Luna, so you don't have to tell me."

"What are you talking about?" the cat, who Willie had correctly named as Luna, asked, confused.

"Well, it's like this. Just yesterday, I was in a different world, where I was just a regular kid with good grades and an unhealthy obsession with Sailor Moon. Now, I'm apparently in the world of Sailor Moon, with no one in the house but me and no idea why I'm here. Do you have any ideas as to why and how I was brought here?" Willie asked, looking right at Luna.

"Well, as to how you were brought here, I think that maybe you're love of Sailor Moon somehow opened some kind of dimensional rift and brought you and your house here, leaving your family out of the picture for whatever reason, because the two of us are definitely the only living things in the house. But, the only reason I can come up with for your being here is maybe with your knowledge of what is going to happen, Sailor Moon and the Scouts, when they are awakening, can be alerted to the events. But, you should learn to fight in event of your battling for whatever reason, and I think have a few things for you," Luna said, starting to get out of breath. With that, her crescent moon began to glow, and after a few moments, two things popped into existence from it, surprising Willie. The two objects were a bright red scale hanging from a brown cord, and the Ocarina of Time, in all its glory!

"What the heck! Why do you have a video game item with you?!" Willie shouted, freaking out again.

"I don't know. I just found them outside your house. Anyway, I think you know what this so-called Ocarina does, but the scale, when worn, will prevent the wearer from any form of mental tampering, like mind control, possession, the list goes on. Take these, and use them well," Luna said before sliding the objects to him. Willie grinned, and then put the scale around his neck, and then walked into his bathroom. He soon returned, holding a box of bandages, prompting a worried look from Luna. "What are you doing?" she asked, worry filling her voice.

"Well, it was in your confused state that Serena met you, so I'm just going to put the bandages on you, then let you out so you can find and examine her. Come back and talk to me when you're done so I know who it went. See ya later!" At that, Willie put the bandages on Luna's forehead so they covered her crescent moon, causing her eyes to become spirals of confusion and, picking her up, carried her downstairs, where he opened his front door and set her down on his front steps. As soon as he had done so, she stumbled down the steps and walked into the street. Willie grinned when he saw this, and then closed the door, walked up to his room, and lay down on his bed, sighing. "Well, I'm in an interesting world, I know a talking cat, and I'm going to be an informant for a group of girls with magic powers. This is going to be fun," Willie said grinning before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, a huge smile on his face.

_**Well, that's it for now. Sorry if anyone thinks this chapter is short, they'll get longer with time. Also, all the Willies in my stories are different people, a different one for each story. Hopefully, this will be updated within the next few days. That's all. Bye!**_


	2. Power Surge

_**Hi! Just saying something I forgot last chapter. I will not do every Sailor Moon episode. If I did, this story would be way to long. I'll only do the important episodes, one movie, and some insignificant episodes just because I want to. Alright, now that that's been said, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I would shut down DiC and Cloverway, have the entire Sailor Moon series redubbed, and dub Sailor Moon Stars. But, I don't, so enjoy!**_

"Wake up!" a sharp voice shouted, shocking Willie so hard that he rolled out of bed and banged his head on the floorboards.

"Ow! Luna!" he shouted back, looking at the familiar black cat that was standing on his bed.

"Sorry, but you are almost as deep a sleeper as Serena must be, and it was either that or scratching your face with my claws. Which one would you have preferred?" she asked, giving a toothy grin.

"Fine, you're right. But, how did it go?" he asked, looking toward the Sailor Moon manga he had carelessly left out.

"It went very well. By the way, you live right next to her, so it will be easier to get to her later," she said, prompting a grin from Willie.

"Really? I get to meet her in person?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course! She needs to meet her informant before any fighting is done! Now, come on! You need to tell me what happens so I can do this to the best of my ability when it happens!" she shouted excitedly, making Willie grin even wider.

"Well, first you-" he started to say before his mouth shut tight, and he couldn't say a word. He kept on trying to talk about what would happen, but his mouth didn't open an inch, until at last, he gave up and his mouth reopened. "Great! Now I can't even tell you what will happen. And chances are that if that's true for you, it probably is true for everyone! This ruins your informant theory. Any other theories?"

"Not right now, but we'll worry about it later. Now, come on! We have to go!" she shouted before climbing up to the open window and leaping out. Willie sighed, and then walked downstairs, opened his front door, walked out of the door and walked right over to Serena's house. Upon arrival, he knocked on the door twice before it was answered by Ikulo, Serena's mother.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Willie and I just moved next door," he said, prompting a confused look from Ikulo.

"But, I didn't hear any talk of neighbors, and where are your parents?" she asked, causing Willie to do a quick double take, and then put on a sad face.

"My parents died three weeks ago in a car crash. I was relocated here, and for some reason, the police let me live alone in that house without any supervision, and let me control what I want to do with no higher intervention unless I do something like murder," he said, using the best of his little used lying ability. "I heard you had a daughter, so I thought I would go here and see her. Can I?" he asked.

"Well, okay," she said, but before she could say anything else, Willie rushed past her, up the stairs, and once he reached Serena's bedroom door, took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked into the room.

Once in the room, he gasped. There, in around the middle of the room, was Serena, in full Sailor Moon fuku, looking surprised at the transformation she had undergone. The shock of seeing her in person was so great, that he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't having the greatest dream of his life. After a few moments, he yelped in pain and removed his fingers, grinning. It wasn't a dream at all. "Uh…who are you?" she asked, causing Willie to blush.

"Well, my name's Willie, and I was going to be your informant, until I realized that I couldn't say what was about to go on," he said, causing Sailor Moon to get even more confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at Willie like he was insane.

"Well, just yesterday I was in a world where you and everyone you know were jest fictional characters. Then today I woke up alone in my house, which had been somehow teleported right next door to yours, and met Luna. I wanted to help out, so I agreed to be an informant to tell you what you would need to know before it happens, but apparently there is a spell that prevents me from doing so, so now I have no idea what I am here for," he said, causing Sailor Moon to get even more confused, but before she could say something, several terror filled screams came to their ears.

"Wait, that's Molly screaming!" Sailor Moon shouted, starting to freak out.

"Yea, it is! Now come on! We have to save her! And before you say something like I'm just a normal girl, you are also Sailor Moon! You need to get your powers, and save your friend. So, time to stop talking, and go!" Willie shouted before opening the window, leaping out of it, and running toward the jewelry store, soon being overtaken by Sailor Moon and Luna.

At the store, Morga was holding Molly in what was probably the most painful choke hold of her life and laughing manically while assuming her true form. "Give it up, little girl. There is no one who can save you, and soon, your entire race will be gone. Once the mighty Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom, unleashes the power of our true ruler, the world will be ours!" she shouted before laughing even more manically!

"Not is I have anything to say about it!" a voice rang!

"Who said that?" said Morga, twisting her head around her neck backwards to see who it is.

"I did!" the voice continued, coming from a shadowed figure in an area near the back. The figure stepped into the light, revealing the one and only visage of Sailor Moon!

"Who are you?" she asked again, causing Sailor Moon to get a determined look on her face.

"I am the one who fights for love and justice, the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" she shouted, causing a clapping sound to come from the same area where she had come from, which directly preceded Willie and Luna coming out from the shadows.

"Bravo, bravo! I'm glad I was able to rehearse that with you before we got here, or it might have been horrible and we just left the safety of the shadows, didn't we?" he said, his voice going completely deadpan as he said the last part.

"Yes, we did," Luna responded.

"Crap," Willie said before walking over to a corner of the room, and sitting down. "Alright Sailor Moon, do your stuff!" he shouted, causing Sailor Moon to get an annoyed look on her face.

"Aren't you going to help me out at all?" she asked.

"If I could, I would, but I can't, so fight!" he shouted, causing Morga to grin.

"Looks like I found my first target. Minions! Distract the girl in the uniform while I kill the boy!" she shouted. Suddenly, all of the people that Morga had put under her spell with the jewelry she had sold them awoke and headed for Sailor Moon, putting her into her first battle and preventing her from helping Willie at all, while she rushed toward him with intent to kill! As she came closer and closer, one single phrase was rushing through Willie's head. That thought was_, I'm going to die now. I'm going to friggin' die now! _As that thought rushed through his head, his body began to glow faintly with a golden light, but as she got ever closer, the light grew brighter and brighter, until at last, it grew so bright that it blinded Morga herself! "What is this?" she shouted out, right before the light pushed her back with a strange power that the light possessed. After that, the light grew even brighter, and the scale, which Willie was wearing, started to crack. After a few moments, the light, which by now was so bright it could have equaled the sun, wrapped around Willie and filled with an incredible feeling of warmth and power that grew greater and greater until at last, the scale shattered into pieces from the shear energy! After that, the light faded, leaving Willie floating around a foot in the air, with a drastic change in appearance. His hair was sticking out all over the place, glowing bright gold, as was his skin. His eyes were an ice cold blue, and his clothes were in tatters. However, the most impressive feature was a large pair of golden feathered wings stretching out of his back. He looked over himself, and grinned.

"Wow! This is one impressive form, and it has the power to match! But, I can't just sit around here talking about it. Time to destroy Morga!" he shouted, right before running toward Morga, and proceeding to attack her with all form of golden energy based attacks. He showed no restraint or control, and before long had reduced her to a quivering wreck, unable to do anything but whimper and beg for mercy. Willie heard these pleas, and smirked. "Mercy? What a novel concept. Now, die!" Willie said right before powering up a golden energy blast that would probably be strong enough to destroy everything and everyone there, including himself! However, before he could launch the attack, he felt a strange weight on his right wrist. He looked, and saw a bracelet composed of a large pink gemstone on a string of pearls. He scoffed, and was about to fire the beam, when all of a sudden, he felt his power leave him, along with the recklessness he had felt. Within a minute, he had returned to the form and power level he had had before the change, except he was still wearing the bracelet, which now had the numbers 6:38 on the pink gem, and even as he watched, the number changed to 6:37, and continued to drop in the same manner, like a stop watch in reverse. After a few moments, he looked up, grinned, and turned to Sailor Moon. "Now Sailor Moon! Use your Moon Tiara Action attack!" he shouted to her before walking toward the back of the room and looking at Tuxedo Mask. After a minute or so, when Tuxedo Mask was gone and the battle was won, he walked over to Luna, and looked at her intensely.

"What is it Willie?" she asked, causing Willie to look at the bracelet that had appeared so shortly before.

"What happened to be back there, Luna? And what is the purpose of this bracelet?" he asked, causing Luna to grin softly.

"What happened was that the power buried within you manifested itself in what I will call a 'power surge'. This 'surge' granted you a raw taste of your powers, but you lost control. That's why I gave you the bracelet. It is an ancient treasure of the Moon Kingdom called a Control Bracelet. As long as it's on, your raw power will be taken into it, sealed, and reduced to nothing as long as it's on. If it isn't on or you turn it off, the power will enter you, but you will have complete control until the 'surge' exhausts itself in exactly 10 minutes after it starts," she said, causing Willie to get a confused look on his face.

"Why 10 minutes?" he asked.

"Because the number on the bracelet was 6:38, and it had been 3 minutes, 22 seconds since the surge started. Now, the 'surges' will be completely random, so they could start at anytime at all during the day, so be prepared," she said with a knowing air about her.

"When will they stop?" he asked quietly.

"When your power truly awakens itself," she responded, causing Willie to grin.

"Well if that's the case, there's one thing I hope," he said, causing Luna to look at him strangely.

"What's that?" she asked, causing Willie to grin even wider.

"I hope that I won't have to wear a skirt," he said, which directly preceded both of them laughing so hard, that they fell over, thus ending the night quite pleasantly.

The next morning, Willie slept in, which was natural due to the late night he had, but his dreams were anything but normal. He was dreaming of wandering through a vast forest of mythical creatures, with a strangely familiar pink-haired girl beside him. After a few minutes, they reached a large clearing where a pegasus was waiting with black-feathered wings. The girl rushed over to the pegasus and kissed it, causing it to neigh with pleasure, before arching its wings and rushing toward Willie, looking at him with incredible hate, ready to trample him into the earth…

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. If anyone wants to find out what is going on in the last part, think about it, and if you think you know it, keep it to yourself. I don't want you spoiling it if you are right. Well, that's all for now. Bye!**_


End file.
